


How To Fall In Love With Your Commander

by orphan_account



Series: Kylux Positivity Week [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Hux meets Kylo, he deeply hates him. But after a while....This is for the kylux positivity week - day 2: pre-TFA.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux Positivity Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621138
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	How To Fall In Love With Your Commander

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lot of fluff in it. It's sweet as sugar. Please don't jugde me for it.

Hux was sure he couldn't stand still for even another minute. He just thought this now finally something happens. A ship was entering the giant star destroyer and the troops surrounding lieutenant commander Hux are standing straight again. 

After what seems like endless hours, a young man enters the star destroyer. Hux stands up and goes with good pace to the newcomer. He smiles slightly and salutes. "Commander Ren, i'm lieutenant commander Hux." 

The young man says nothing, he just looks at Hux. Hux furrowed his eyebrows. "Sir?", he asks. But nothing. Under his helmet, Kylo begins to smile. It will be a pleasure to toy with the young lieutenant commander. 

"Yes." Kylo takes Hux's Hand. "Thank you for welcoming me. Let's go, show me my rooms." 

"Sir, that's not my...", Hux starts talking, but Kylo interrupts him. "I was told, you are gonna show me my rooms." Hux's face turns red and he nods. "Well, i wasn't aware of that. But okay, let's go." 

Hux signs to Kylo that he could move and Hux walks a few steps behind him. He didn't know that there was a person which he could hate more than his father, but here he was. Commander Ren didn't seem like a very stable person, Hux could tell. 

But he has something in him. Hux hopes he can catch a glimpse of Ren's real face under the mask. 

After some walking, they arrived at a silent corridor. "You have the rooms on the left side.", tells Hux and looks at Ren. 

"You will find all your belongings there. Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to do more important tasks than showing people around their new rooms." 

Hux leaves without turning back and he could feel the commanders furious look on him. 

It turns out, Hux was right. Ren wasn't very stable. Only one day after he arrived, he already destroyed a console and disturbed some officers. 

After Hux got the notification that Ren destroyed the caf automat he was very furious. Who does this stupid idiot think he is? 

He stood up and leaves his officer in duty. With a fast pace, he goes to Commander Ren's rooms. He knocks, but nothing happens. He knocks again and almost pushes the whole door down, when Ren turns around the corner of the corridor. 

"Ah, Hux. I need something from you." Hux turns around, his face red. 

"What could you need from me, after you destroyed several things on this ship and disturbed my officers?" Hux almost screams at Ren. 

Ren, on the other hand, was pretty uninterested in Hux's little speech. "Just order new stuff. It's not that complicated." 

Hux really wants to throw something at him, but his bags are empty. He sighs. "What do you want?" 

Ren looks down on Hux. "I want a new room. This one is too far from the cantina." 

"You... What? You can't be serious." Hux stutters. 

"Do i look like i make stupid jokes?", Ren asks. "No, Sir.", answers Hux, but he is still very angry. 

"I will take a look at the other rooms available. I will inform you shortly." 

After Ren nods, Hux turns around on his heel and goes back to his office. "Stupid Ren.", he talks to himself. 

Hux thought that Ren would get better, the longer he was on board the ship. But he was very wrong. Everyday there were more destroyed things. But Hux has one ray of sunshine. He would be a general shortly. 

His actions and strong mind brought him there and he truly deserved it. He also hoped that Ren would be more nice to him, since they now share the command of the first order. 

Hux puts on a nice suit and geled his hair once again. He needs to look as powerful as possible, since today he will get his promotion. Snoke himself will be there and it would be like Hux always dreamt it. 

Since Ren knew about his promotion he was indeed nicer to Hux. There were stolen glances in the corridor and Hux caught himself more often that he thought about his soon to be co-commander. 

After he saw Ren without that ridiculous helmet it was even more complicated. Hux knew that he needs to do something about this feelings, but they were too beautiful for him. 

Later this evening, after the promotion, Hux stands in front of a huge window. There was nothing but black, with a few stars. Hux loved this look, but he was also longing for some hard ground. It was hard, being always on a ship. 

Suddenly there is a noise behind him. He turns around and sees Ren standing there. He was without his mask so Hux could see the whole beauty of him. He smiles shyly. 

Ren walks over to him and stands next to him. "It's a nice view. I like the emptiness of space. Like we're all alone in the universe." 

Without hesitation, Ren takes Hux's Hand in his. "I wanted to tell you something. So long." 

Hux swallows hard and stands completely still. "What do you want to tell me, Commander?" 

Ren turns to Hux and lays his lips softly on Hux's. They move their lips carefully for some seconds, then they split. 

"I have feelings for you, general." Hux smiles. Not only because of his newly earned title, but also because of the rest. It was true. Not only Hux has feelings for the commander, but also the commander had feelings for him. 

It was almost too good to be true. "Can you kiss me again?", Hux asks with a shy undertone in his voice. 

"Am i really that good?", Ren jokes. Hux let his lips crash against his commander's. 

"Yes, you are." 

And for a long time there was nothing but them and the endless space in front of the window.


End file.
